


You should let your guard down, we could be so nice

by the_midnight_hour



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Bisexuality, Comicon, Conventions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, ghostfire, leico - Freeform, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_midnight_hour/pseuds/the_midnight_hour
Summary: It's 2020 and I've been run over by my Valdangelo feels so heres a ficPiper and Jason have just graduated university, which means they're back in Leo's life. But when they bring one of their uni friends to their next comicon, Leo begins to realize he might be in some trouble.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. A return

Leo tried to focus on girls.

He wasn’t sure why exactly, he was more than fine with the concept of bisexuality and other people’s expressions of queerness. But when it came to himself, he still felt he had to focus on finding a woman. Logically he knew this was some internalized problem, but he didn’t care enough to address it. That’s what he told himself at any rate.

He’d been in a long term relationship with a girl last, who had been in his secondary school classes. The problem came when she went half the county over to university and he stayed for his apprenticeship. That sort of distance shows very quickly if you’d been happy because you got used to each other, and not happy because you were in love. These things happened. Last he heard Calypso had a boyfriend on her university course. Good for her, really, no bad blood.

The point is that Leo prefers to chase women. Men like this one made that hard.

Men like this one, with sharp features and faint freckles. Men with shaggy unkempt hair and an aura of danger to them. A sense that this man was hardened, accented by aviator jacket and scowl. Men who, when they didn’t notice Leo or anyone else was looking, softened his gaze, and his stoicity seemed not scary as such but...but enticing. Sad. Men who looked like they’d been through hell. 

Maybe that came from more internalized bullshit, something to talk about with a therapist he could never afford. 

……………….

They meet at a convention.

Leo liked the gadgets. His speciality was cars, but consoles and pcs had the draw of intricately putting together something, with the reward of a good game that kept his mind occupied.

The man liked card games, tabletop types. Magic, Yugio, that stuff. Leo only found this out later.

………………

Summer meant two things to Leo; his friends were coming back after graduating university, and convention season had arrived.

Jason and Piper went to the same university, but different courses. Sometimes, alone at night, Leo thought about them together, making memories together, finding new places in the uni city together, leaving Leo behind. He did his best to push the worries down. Jason and Piper were going to rent an apartment in the same apartment block as Leo was in, they’d already signed all the papers and found graduate positions in the city. They were coming back and wanted him with them.

Not in the same apartment though. They were too in love for a roommate.

…………..

“I regret saying I’d help you move in” Leo panted, as he hauled the last of the boxes out of the van his friends had rented.

“Honestly I’m just thankful the lift is working, could you imagine?” Jason called back as he struggled into the lobby. The two men grumbled into the lift and headed up to the 6th floor, Leo perhaps grumbling a little more. The door was unlocked and they let themselves in. Piper didn’t acknowledge them, continuing to unpack the nicknacks and various pots they’d accumulated through their student years. 

“This is it Pip’s!” Jason exclaimed as he set the box down. Piper grinned at them both.

“Thank God. I think that means a break is due. Leo, what food places are near this side of town?”

“Why eat out what I’m such a snack though?” Leo joked, eliciting an eye roll from the other two.

“What about something cheap, our first paychecks aren’t for a bit?”

Leo nods. “Maccies it is then.”

McDonalds wasn’t far, it never is when you live in a crowded city, there’s always one in walking distance. As the trio walked, they laughed and joked together. Not quite like old times, but the same energy with more experience. Leo couldn’t help but feel some distance between himself and his two friends though. It was bound to happen, after they fell in love during the university experience, and Leo qualified as a mechanic however many miles away. He just hoped the distance wasn’t too much. As childish as it may seem, he still wanted to be included, to make their bike a….trike...I guess…

His thoughts trailed off after the terrible metaphor, getting lost in the rest of his mind. 

They arrived, placed their orders, collected their food, and sat at one of the benches that seemed to be adiquity far from any loud children. Before long, the topic of the next convention came up.

“Best thing about the new apartment? Has to be how much closer to the convention center we are now. Hardly any travel at all!” Jason liked the comics, and would grudgingly admit he liked the figurines too. Piper rolled her eyes. She liked the artists, but wasn’t as into it as her friends. She enjoyed how happy it made them though, so she’d come and watch their stupid faces light up. 

“Hope you don't mind though Leo, a uni friend was hoping to come too. I know it’s been our thing, but it would really make the kid happy.”

“Kid?” Leo questioned as he continued eating, “How old is the guy? I don’t mind a new friend but I won’t babysit while y’all go make out.”

Jason blushed, “he’s just graduated too, but he’s a year or two younger, skipped some years early on n all. We just tease him, but point is he’s never been and I think it would be cool.”

“Yea yea worry pants you can bring your friend. I hope they got a ticket though, it’s soon isn’t it?”

“Jason got him a ticket for his birthday, so if you’ said no this would’ve been a weird convo.” Piper commented, getting a snort from Leo.

…………

That’s the last he heard - or thought - about the man. Days passed, the convention neared. By day, the three worked, Leo under machines, pinpointing problems and fixing them up. Good, honest work. Busy work. He felt accomplished each time he finished - look, look at this, he fixed this, all better now. ‘Thank you Leo’, it would say, if it could, ‘I’m all better thanks to you’.

Their respective shifts would finish, and Leo would go up to Jason and Piper’s to eat with them. They’d have group dinner, chatting about this and that, maybe watch an episode or two of whatever took their fancy on whatever streaming service. Then it would be time to go home.

Leo would get into the elevator, and as it went down, so would his mood.

There’d never been a problem with his apartment before. He considered himself lucky he had it at all. But leaving the warmth and smiles to go back to himself was bitter. The place seemed too quiet, too empty. He’d close his front door, stare at the space in front of him, willing for……

He didn’t know what he was waiting for.

But then it was convention day. 

A mess of giggles, the three embarked on the small tube journey to the expo, but as Leo went to leave the station Jason stopped him.

“Wait, Nico is meeting us here.” Oh yea, the new boy.

Leo wasn’t sure what to look out for. ‘Man who is my friend’ wasn’t much of a description to go off of, but Leo didn’t ask for more. Nico wouldn’t be long, and Jason and Piper would know him when they saw him.

Soon enough, a grin, a point, a wave in return, and there was the man.

The man with sharp features and faint freckles. The man with shaggy unkempt hair and an aura of danger to him. A sense that this man was hardened, accented by aviator jacket and scowl. 

The man who looked like he could give Valdez hell. 

He was dressed in all black, chain on his belt hoops and eye bags under his sharp gaze. Clumpy boots on his feet but skinny ripped jeans. He walked with purpose, seemingly sure of himself, but with a slight hunch, as though he was used to looking down. As he neared, Leo noted that Nico was an inch or two taller.

Leo was a decent actor at this point. Despite being stumped by Nico’s attractiveness, he played it cool. He kept breathing. He had seen attractive men before. He’d live.

“Good to see you, man.” Jason clapped Nico’s back, and he smiled softly back.

“You too, settled in?”

“New place is great, you’ll see after this.” So Nico would join them for dinner tonight.

“Hope Jason and Piper warned you about this piece of ass before they invited you,” Leo joked as he wiggled his eyebrows, “I’m Leo, their dedicated third wheel.”

A polite smile. “Nico,” he replied. Not a huge joker then, or huge talker. Not a problem. Worst case is that he never sees this dude again, and that won’t kill him.

“Shall we?” Leo asked with a mock bow, and the gang head inside.

It being early in the day, there was still some space to mill about and try the tech stands. Seasoned professionals as they were, Leo, Jason and Piper knew to take advantage of this. Around 2ish things get packed, and good luck getting to anything at that point. The afternoon is therefore for cosplay watching.

Nico didn’t slip into the swing of things as easily. He seemed unsure. The other two didn’t seem to notice as they wandered the floor. 

At one point Jason flicked through the comic stands, arguing with some stranger about whether superman was a mary jane. Piper was giggling at them, and so was Leo, until he became aware that Nico wasn’t looking at Jason, but at something else. Following Nico’s gaze, Leo’s eyes land at a dice hord table, a mix and match set type. Leo went to ask if Nico wanted to go there with him, but as he turned to speak Nico had moved to the other side of the group, absentmindedly fiddling with a comic.

Nico didn’t realise Leo was looking.

Nico had softened his gaze, and his stoicity seemed now not scary as such but...but enticing. Sad.

Leo looked away. Not his place, he didn’t know the guy. 

……..

Things were getting packed, and new guy didn’t seem to like that.

The four of them sat by a wall, mostly chatting and commenting on the cosplays that walked by. Nico was more silent, more observant. Leo didn’t really understand, Nico wasn’t in any danger here, he should relax, but Leo knew better than to say any of that aloud. Granted, this day was busier than usual, something frantic hung in the air. Leo supposed if you weren’t used to the scene this could be intimidating, claustrophobic…

Leo wasn’t sure why he kept wondering about Nico. Though, it was nice to ponder something when Jason and Piper got a bit engrossed in each other, and Leo was waiting until he thought of a joke to reinsert himself. 

Leo guessed that maybe Nico didn’t want to push himself in. Was he happy just being there? Did he resent being just...there?

Leo figured he should let it go. But when Piper leans in to give Jason a kiss, Leo also figures talking to someone else might be okay.

Leo turned abruptly to face Nico, who met his gaze with a raised eyebrow.

“What did you do at uni then?”

“Classics.”

“Oh cool, like the greeks n shit?”

“Yea.”

“What you gonna do now, ya reckon?”

“Master’s program.”

“Ohhhhhhhh”, Leo teaseed, “excuse me, m’lord I didn’t realise I was in the presence of such talent.” Nico just rolled his eyes.

“Same uni?” Leo continues.

“No, near here.” At this Leo grinned. Not because of the mundane answer, but because Nico had answered with just slightly more than the bare minimum. Leo was starting to see this as a challenge. Why not tease the boy? If it all backfires it won’t kill Leo if he never sees this man again.

Nico was still meeting his gaze, with a blank look on his face. Leo wondered what it would look like if Nico smiled. 

“How’d you meet Jason then, Nico?”

Nico sighed, “mutual friends, I guess…” he trailers off, as if he’s unsure how to explain it. 

Leo watches as Nico looks back at the crowds walking by. For once, Leo is unsure what to say. He’s unsure why he’s lost his tongue too. Nico is just another pretty boy.


	2. Jack Daniels is a naughty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 in one day instead of my own uni work haha i hate u 2020

Nico realized very quickly that he was gay.

This went on despite his better judgement. If sexuality was a choice, he wouldn’t choose the one that his dad actively hated. But then, he stopped idolizing his dad a while back too, so maybe that didn’t factor in as much. 

Maybe it was more the awkwardness. 

Nico is solitary. Nico doesn’t like attention. Coming out, looking for a boyfriend, none of it was really subtle enough to fit Nico’s general demeanor. So he didn’t mention it. Didn’t try to find drunken university flings or romance anyone on his course. This was just another step in the road to stability, solidarity, and control. 

Jason had thought Nico seemed lonely, but he wasn’t really. You don’t realize how alone you are until you’re surrounded by people. So, as Nico steadily worked his way through his life he hadn’t felt lonely, per se. 

Jason hadn’t understood that though. Nico resented that at first. Jason going out of his way to text Nico, or invite him for dinner, or send countless, though always rejected, party invites, had felt too much like pity, and besides. He hadn’t thought Piper liked him much. If Jason had noticed Nico’s annoyance, he hadn’t said anything, but continued to make effort after effort till it felt rude for Nico to dismiss him.

They’d meet the night Nico had decided that romancing wasn’t for him. The night that Percy, a friend from back home, introduced Nico to Annabeth.

It wasn’t her fault. She was nice. But when your childhood crush you didn’t manage to get over introduces you to his girlfriend, you take the hint. 

They’d been at a bar for Percy’s birthday. Nico didn’t know any of Percy’s other friends, with the exception of his sister Hazel, but Hazel was mostly talking to her new boy. Jason had noticed Nico was mostly watching, and thus his baffling friend crusade had begun.

……..

As much as he hated to admit it, Nico was excited for the convention. 

It was a nice coincidence the venue was in the same city Nico was moving to for his postgraduate studies, as he wasn’t a fan of travel. It took a lot out of him, no matter how long or short the distance. So that was a plus.

Jason was probably trying to include him with his marvel stuff, and while Nico didn’t not enjoy it, he was more excited for the tabletop stands. But then, he’d never been before. He wasn’t sure how any of it would work. He wasn’t even sure he’d do much more than trail his friends, which is what he did a lot of the time. 

They were friends at this point, but just casually. And Nico didn’t get comfortable around casual. 

They’d agreed it would be best if they met outside the venue as their transit didn’t really line up, and really that was fine by Nico. He didn’t like the awkward silence that came with taking transport with someone. Never knew what to do in those situations. So, best to avoid them. 

Though, he could’ve done with a warning about their equally persistent friend.

As he came onto the main reception of the station, the corner of his eye caught someone waving at him. Jason waving at him, to be exact. He was grinning and pointing at Nico, probably showing Piper where he was. Nico gave a small wave back. As much as he had his doubts, it was nice to see people smiling as he came to join them. 

He didn’t realize Leo was even with Jason and Piper, until- 

“Hope Jason and Piper warned you about this piece of ass before they invited you,” an impish man wiggled his eyebrows at Nico, “I’m Leo, their dedicated third wheel.”

Nico was a bit taken aback, only replying with “Nico.” He hadn’t really...mentally prepared for a new person. And this new person seemed like a lot. His brown eyes had a cheeky sparkle, and his smile was lopsided. His hands looked rough, fiddling with whatever crossed their paths. He seemed confident in a way that was intimidating. 

Nico wasn’t sure he’d see much of the tabletop stuff if it meant asserting himself in front of this ball of energy.

……….

Leo didn’t turn out to be as bad as Nico had expected. Sure, he was obnoxious and loud, joking too much and listening to little, but Leo seemed to respect Nico’s space. When they interacted he didn't try to force Nico to joke with him, and didn’t talk about himself. In fact, he’d only asked about Nico. Though, it was mundane small talk. Leo was good enough with people to have gotten some sort of skill with that stuff, it seemed. 

Nico followed them around the center, listening to their jokes, their exclamations when they saw something that got excited. The boys had a childish nature about them that was enduring, and an energy that didn’t seem to go away, so Nico did get to see a lot of the floor. He’d enjoyed it well enough, but he kept thinking Leo would steal glances at him, or throw his smirk Nico’s way. Reasonably, Nico knew Leo was being nice, trying to include him as much as anyone else, but the attention, however slight, was from a stranger and that made Nico nervous. 

He knows he didn’t come across that way though. He’d perfected being still, being blank, a closed book. Leo wouldn’t have noticed his nerves unless he knew what to look for, and no one that happy would know. 

Nico was in the clear.

…….

Nico should've known this would happen when the spirits came out.

Piper and Jason had ordered food as they’d gathered around the couches of their small apartment. It was nicer than Nico’s but that wasn’t hard, and the sound of laughing and jokes filled the space with ease. Nico saw pictures everywhere, mostly with Leo in them too.

‘They must be close then’, he thinks. 

He appreciated the shot of him at some random pub with Jason. It was nice that his face was part of the pictures. Made Nico relax a tad, despite the unfamiliar environment. While Jason and Piper ran around ordering food and collecting plates, Leo lounged next to Nico. Leo seemed relaxed, at home, stretched out. The couch wasn’t huge, so despite being on opposite ends, they were still nearly touching in places; Leo’s hand by Nico’s shoulder, their thighs close. Leo didn’t seem to notice. Nico tried to keep his face blank.

With the food came offers of drinks, and soon a whiskey and coke was pushed into his hands.

“Ayy, good choice ghostie, steller drink.” Leo winked playfully at Nico, who just looked back to his drink. A beat passed, then-

“Thanks I guess…?”

“Hell yea, same as me! A man of impeccable taste.” Leo had a mock British accent for the last bit, and it was terrible. Nico snorted, and Leo’s eyes seemed to get a bit brighter. 

Nico sipped where the others gulped, let his drink sit while others pour out the next. Leo and Jason talked rapidly about the day, the gadgets, the limited edition comics, the yuri on ice cosplayers who seemed to be balancing on ice skates, but couldn’t have been. Nico enjoyed seeing people so passionate, their energy warms him a tad. Piper jumps in with an insult every now and again, which only get worse as the three get drunker.

Leo snorts. “I know I’m a lightweight man but you went to uni, you’ve supposed to have hardened your stomach or fuckin...whatever.”

Jason had moved to lie on the carpet. “Hey! I’m perfect how I am dipshit.”

“How you are is drunk on the floor.”

Nico finds himself speaking before he registers what he’s doing, “when I first met Jason he had a few drinks and ended up wheeled home in a trolly.” As soon as the words leave his mouth he wants to cringe, worried he’d interrupted their flow or said something irrelevant. Leo gapes at Nico for a second, and Nico keeps his face blank but his mind is racing and he can’t believe-

Leo bursts out laughing.

Inside Nico relaxes. Then he wants to hit himself. Who cares if Leo didn’t care anyway? He’s just some guy and the others are his friends.

Though he’s glad he made Leo laugh anyway.

Jason was pouting. “Percy wanted to do shots, it’s not my fault! What was I supposed to do?”

“Say no like a big boy?” Piper teased. Jason just went to throw a pillow at her.

Nico didn’t realize he had a small, soft smile on his face. Someone else noticed though. Someone else though it suited him.

………………..

It was getting late, and Nico needed to go home. There was a small problem though. Jason and Piper were in the kitchenette swaying and trying to clean, and Leo was watching from the couch. Now, admittedly, this didn’t seem too much like a problem, but the sparkle wasn’t in Leo’s eyes. Now he looked at his friends the way Nico looked at people. Detached. Resigned. Maybe, maybe a little sad. 

Nico felt bad.

Sure, Nico could just go home. Leo could just crash on their couch. Nico could pretend he didn’t notice the way Leo’s shoulder’s had slumped a little, just a little, but enough. Nico could walk away now and not get involved. That’s what he’d wanted right? What he’d promised himself? To walk away and not get involved. 

But Nico hesitated as his hand reached for the doorknob. 

He let out a small sigh, and turned around. 

“Hey,” he said, as he approached.

Leo looked up slowly, expression unchanging, but still “Hey, ghostie. You bouncing?” as if the jokes were so ingrained in him, he didn’t need to be happy to say them. Or at least, he didn’t look happy now.

“Probably. Want to walk together?”

“I live on the second floor.” Nico hadn’t expected that. On one hand, great, conscious cleared, Leo will get home. But on the other hand, Nico was stubborn. Nico was trying to be nice to this drunk stranger who seemed sad, and he will make sure he gets home. Perhaps he was a bit old fashioned.

“So it’ll be a quick walk”

Leo seemed to consider this, and stood up. He rocked a bit on his feet, and smiled. ‘Good’ Nico thought, ‘progress’.

The pair said their goodbyes, their promises to come back soon, and left. They walked down the hallway in silence, Leo with a slight sway and Nico eyeing him, making sure Leo didn't fall. In the elevator, Nico pressed the button while Leo leaned against the wall. As Nico turned from the control panel, he saw Leo was staring at him. His face still seemed more vacant, but now as if in thought. Nico wasn’t sure what the social protocol for this was, so he just turned to look at the doors.

The lift dinged and the two stepped out. Nico started to walk, but a hand grabbed his. He startled, and turned back to Leo, eyes wide. 

“This way,” Leo clarified and, hand still clutching Nico’s, began to walk. Nico just stared, dumbfounded, and a blush crept along his neck. What was Leo thinking? But then again, Leo was drunk. Maybe he wasn’t thinking at all. And then again, Nico didn't tear his hand away and run, he just... stared, and duly noted how warm Leo’s hands were. Maybe his brain had just stopped. 

They came to Leo’s door, and Nico was let go. His hand felt cold where it had been held and watched as Leo turned his keys. ‘He’ll go inside’ Nico thought, ‘and I’ll go home, and that will be that.”

But instead as the door swung open, Leo took a step in, and promptly fell flat on his face.

Nico gapped as Leo swore. He’d forgotten about Leo’s swaying, his unsteadiness, and now he was just...on the floor. Rubbing his head, eyes scrunched.

After a moment, Nico sighed, and reached down a hand for Leo, who took it quickly. Nico pulled Leo up, and led him further into the apartment. It was small too, a studio where the bed and the lounge and the kitchen are all the same room, so it was easy to get Leo onto his bed. 

Nico turned and walked back to the door, fully intending on leaving, when behind him-

“I’m sorry. Stay. I’ll get you breakfast in the morning. I’m so sorry”

Nico hesitates. ‘You promised yourself’, he thinks, ‘no more getting involved. You’ve done your bit. Go home.’ But...it’s late. Leo sounds upset. There’s no pictures in this apartment, Nico has noticed.

Despite himself, he closes the door and turns back to face Leo.


	3. Somewhere in the world Glass Animals is playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had progress crits today at uni and they went well so to celebrate I'm drinking wine and writing more of my favorite two boys

Despite himself, he closed the door and turned back to face Leo.

Despite himself, he took a step forward. Then another.

Nico didn’t go straight to Leo, who was looking at him with a surprised but pleased smile from the bed, and instead made his way to Leo’s kitchenette. He could feel eyes on him as he walked, but Leo didn’t comment. There’s washing up still in the sink, the small tabletop area crummy from previous dishes. Nico started opening cabinets, looking for a glass. Alcohol dehydrates, if Leo drank a glass now he wouldn’t feel so shit in the morning. 

The cabinets too, are unkempt, disorganized. Nico can’t say he’s not surprised, but then he also can’t place the reason for that either; they’ve just met, what would Nico know about Leo’s habits? Nico was guessing at Leo. 

There- a glass. The sound of the tap running cut through the silence between them, and Nico assessed the situation. None of this is sticking to the plan. But, as he turned and caught the look in Leo’s eyes, Nico finds he doesn’t regret, not yet at least.

Leo sat on the edge of his bed, fingers drumming on the wooden frame. He’s hunched slightly, watching Nico. This expression is hard to place, yet familiar. Nico felt like he’s seen it a thousand times before, seen it in class pictures, in the mirror, in reflections on glass tables and in his sister's glasses. Reservation, unsureness, anticipation but not for anything good. Like Leo’s made promises of his own he’s not kept tonight either.

Nico shoved this aside and placed the glass on Leo’s bedside table. He needs to remember to not go looking for understanding, to not let himself imagine what the boy could be thinking. It’s not part of the plan.

“You should drink.”

“Probably. Thank you.” Nico just shrugs in response.

“No really, thank you.” His voice sounded so soft then, could a voice even be soft? Leo’s gaze was focused on the glass he now held in his hands. He seemed to be considering something, so Nico waited.

“Nico, are you alone?” Nico tenses slightly. I mean, what kind of question is that? His immediate response is to run, to get up, to never think about this again, don’t answer, don’t be vulnerable. But then… he can just imagine Leo’s face falling as Nico shuts the door between them, the offered branch swatted onto the floor. Leo wasn’t Nico’s enemy. Then he thinks of his friends upstairs, and Leo might ask them questions, so no running.

Nico had been silent for a minute, considering these options. But then there’s Leo, looking at him not expectantly, just… with vague curiosity, a slight glaze over his expression as if half of him is somewhere else. 

Honestly, for now. “Only when I let myself think.” Leo let out a soft laugh, turning back to his glass.

“I feel that buddy. But, there’s an irony there right? When you’re lonely sometimes all you can do is think and it’s all you want not to do. What a piss take.” 

“Are you lonely?”

Leo grins at him, “only when I let myself think.”

…………………………

Leo slept on his chair, slumped over his dining room table. Nico is pretty sure he does it on purpose so that Nico will sleep in the bed, effectively preventing them from having to discuss sleeping arrangements. 

They hadn’t stayed up too much longer than that exchange, which was fine with Nico. When Leo sobered up in the morning there wouldn’t be a lot for him to regret.

Nico was sure Leo will regret. If he’d drunkenly opened up to a mostly sober stranger, Nico would have regretted. Ideally, Nico would slip out tomorrow before Leo wakes up, so they don’t have to talk further and they can get on with whatever they had going on before this strange half formed bond from a random Saturday night. Nico will probably regret anyway, regret letting his guard down, of considering breaking his rule.

All that could wait till tomorrow though. For now, Nico stretched out over a half double, comfortable but most importantly warm, so warm. Not suffocating, not enough to overheat, enough for the bed to feel safe. It smelt vaguely of smoke, of christmas spice. 

It was nice.

…………………

Leo didn’t wake with a start per se. He’d been calm, slowly gaining consciousness and registering the pains in his body from being bent over the table all night. It wasn’t till he caught sight of the man in his bed that he jumped, scraping the chair along the floor.

Leo was still for a second, waiting to see if the man woke, but he didn’t. No, Leo knew his name, this was Nico, Nico from Jason and Piper yesterday.

God, hadn’t Leo been super weird in front of him? Asked him some personal shit? At the time it had seemed like a great idea, Nico didn’t seem like the small talk type, and Leo had wanted to know, to reach out, test the water perhaps. To be fair, if memory served Nico had indulged him, but probably from a sense of pity. Leo had asked him to keep him company while he was drunk and sad after all. But Nico had stayed, even after Leo fell asleep. Or rather, faked sleep so Nico would take the bed.

Once Leo had been sure Nico was asleep, or at least drifting off, Leo had readjusted, regarded Nico in the moonlight from the crack in his blind. Normally Leo would call the expression on Nico soft, but it didn’t seem to fit the boy. He was more serene, carved marble skin almost inhumanly smooth, lips slightly parted, limbs haphazard. He looked young, and content. Leo wondered if Nico was happy. Maybe he was having a good dream. What was a good dream for Nico? Dreams of success? A Home? Did his consciousness drift in a feverish way between impossible scenarios?

Leo thought he would like to know, maybe.

If it all backfires it won’t kill Leo if he never sees this man again, but it might sting. Might hurt for a moment, for a while. Leo tried not to think about why it might hurt, instead deciding to try for sleep.

Here, in the morning, Leo was left with the knowledge of these thoughts, the memory of them. But Leo didn’t have to face them; Leo could make pancakes instead. A thank you to Nico for playing along. 

And so, Leo gently got up. He debated going straight to the pancakes, but he’d slept in his clothes from the day before and didn’t want Nico to think he was unhygienic - though, it may’ve been too late, considering the state of the kitchen. Never-the-less, he instead padded to the shower. 

He let his clothes fall onto the tile floor and stepped into the shower. First, high heat, almost too high, his skin turning red as the drops hit him. Steam fills the air, making him lightheaded as he rubs soap over his scratched, bruised, and in places scarred, skin. This continues until the steam and the heat is too much, unbearable, his head is spinning and he needs to sit down so-

Cold, blisteringly cold. He gasped at the temperature change as he sharply turned the knob, his mind clearing and adrenaline filled his body. Quickly now, he rinsed off the sudds, and then out he stepped, dripping onto his old, stained bath mat. 

For a moment Leo just stands there, breathing loudly. 

When he’s composed himself he dries himself off, wraps himself in his towel. He’ll get changed quickly once he grabs something from his dresser and gets started on the pancakes. Hopefully Nico will still be asleep, undisturbed by the sound of the shower, and he’ll wake up to the smell of food baking.

But when Leo steps out the bathroom the front door is closing, and Leo is alone.

………..

They try not to think of each other as time moves forward.

If Leo went out on a whim and searched through all of Jason’s instagram friends and couldn’t find Nico’s account one night it’s okay, because Leo isn’t thinking of Nico.

If Nico had blocked what he thought was Leo’s account to avoid temptation that was okay too, because Nico wasn’t tempted to message Leo. Even if the thought that he could lingers in the back of his mind, it’s okay. He’s not thinking about Leo.

If Leo does his washing up just in case he might have an unexpected visitor, it’s okay. The unexpected hypothetical visitor could be anyone.

If Nico hopes to see a third face when Jason invites him to places that’s also okay. The third face could be anyone too.

Leo and Nico aren’t thinking about each other. Except maybe when they’re alone, and they can’t stop thinking. Maybe.

…………….

They met again eight months after the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay gay gay gay


	4. I don't like house parties but I might be able to like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMALL UPDATE cause I got a uni deadline so I am d e a d so please bear with  
> we love corona making it 10x harder
> 
> thank u for comments and kudos my heart is so full

They walked in circles around each other.

An unspoken game of cat and mouse.

Leo, keeping an eye on Nico as they both linger in the rooms.

Nico, taking care to not let Leo get too close. Why? Fear? Of what? 

They did laps of Jacksons’ house.

Music blared through the air, the bass vibrated in their bones.

When Nico caught Leo’s eyes there was something there, a determination set against his casual smile.

When Leo caught Nico’s eyes there was something there, a curiosity perhaps, or an apprehension, set against his otherwise blank expression.

Hazel, Nico’s plus one, had been lost in the crowd, but Nico didn’t notice. He was enthralled in their dance.

Jason and Piper had also been lost to the crowd, but Leo didn’t notice either. There was beer in his veins, enough for him to feel the bravery it gave him, and he was enthralled in the dance.

At some point it stopped being active avoidance. Or, at least, Nico let himself stay close enough that Leo didn’t lose him. Leo was persistent. Nico was curious. 

Nico was being a tease. Always so close, but not close enough for Leo to reach out and grab his jacket, to pull him in to talk. 

They stopped pretending to not notice each other. Stopped being subtle. Under normal circumstances Leo may have thought Nico was giving him a hint. But, just when Leo thought to give up, Nico seemed to be closer, to be looking at him, silently asking him something. 

In the Jacksons’ kitchen, Nico lets the dance finish. There was an island in the middle of the room, on one side Nico stood, waiting for Leo. On the other side, Leo approached. Then they’re face to face, regarding each other as some or other indie song starts to play. No one pays them any notice.

Part of Nico is screaming. Part of Nico has made a promise, a promise ro run, to keep his walls down, sees Leo as a threat to this solitude, too bright and too loud and too full of smiles. But, there’s bass in his bones and music in his ears and isn’t he supposed to be allowed fun, isn’t he supposed to be allowed to experience something? And there’s something comforting about bright, and about loud, and about smiles. And maybe Nico isn’t avoiding Leo so much as the part of himself that believes he could have more, could be vulnerable. A promise seems stupid, now, when before him is a skinny frame with wild hair and chocolate eyes and Nico might be a bit tipsy -

“Hey.”

Nico blinks, his thoughts interrupted. “Hey. Didn’t know you knew Percy.”

“Vaguely, more Jason and Piper’s crowd. Good to see you again.”

Nico nods, and a brief silence falls. Leo seems to be considering something, and then,

“I was going to make pancakes. When you spent the night. But you left. Would you like pancakes? As a thank and a sorry?”

Oh. 

“Sorry for what?”

“Asking you weird questions and making you stay I guess, unless you often spend the night with men you just met.” Leo winked, “but in all seriousness there’s a pancake place near here. We probably won’t be missed if you wanna bounce.”

“Hazel doesn’t know anyone here.”

“Plus one? Ok, maybe another time?” 

“I...yeh, okay.” Nothing too intense about breakfast food. But Nico is feeling a little brave too, so maybe the olive branch should be extended both ways, Leo did seem disappointed, under the cheerful offer for another time.

“Want to find her with me?”

Leo mock gasped and clutched his chest. “She doesn’t know anyone here and you’ve lost her! Tut tut, let’s go find her. What does she look like?” But Nico is distracted because Leo has taken his hand as he leads them into another room of the house, and his hand is warm and rough.

It’s nice.

……………………..

Leo: It’s Mr Bringer of Pancakes!! Got ur no from Jason, soz forgot at party but we gotta get dem pancakes b r u h 

Nico: How many other crazies does Jason plan to give my contact information to?

Leo: >:( meanie  
imma tell him ur bullying me

Nico: Good, he can help me.

Leo: :oooooOOO  
Note to self Nico is snarky bish ;)

Nico: Whatever old man. When do I get my free pancakes?

Leo: are u using me for my food :((((

Nico: yes

Leo: haha valid xxxx hows next sat??????  
Also u a homemade bish or we goin out

Nico: Next Saturday is fine. Depends, is your flat still a tip?

Leo: xOOOOO u kill me  
I am ded  
Because of u  
xP

Nico: Congrats 

But Nico is smiling as he types his response. Only a small one yes, and no one can see him, but it’s there nonetheless. Leo is fun to wind up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless self promo at end but I'm an art student so if u wanna also support my career shit or dm me about valdangelo my insta is jess.de.v

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Title inspired by the song Rosalie by BAYBE
> 
> if anyone reads this please let me know so I can reassure myself I'm not the only one whose re-fallen down this rabbit hole


End file.
